


池鱼思故渊 18章

by Alice_yingshiluo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_yingshiluo/pseuds/Alice_yingshiluo





	池鱼思故渊 18章

金瑀还来不及做任何反应，唇就被轻巧撬开，由着宋奕长驱直入，搅得他大脑昏沉无法思考。两个人咫尺的呼吸声和津液吞咽的声音在他脑海里无限放大，甚至已经盖过了淋浴头的水声。

渐渐升高的温度像是压缩了空气，使得金瑀呼吸越发急促，最后还是宋奕先松了口，低头又吻在他脖颈上。那里对金瑀来说太敏感，他控制不住的呻吟出声，抓在宋奕身上的手虚打了几下，“宋......宋奕.....”

宋奕的手掀开他宽松的居家服，在他腰肢上反复滑动，然后直接滑到他臀瓣上，捏了几下。

“宋奕！”

金瑀短暂又急促的喊了一声，仿佛把无法控制的人喊回了神。宋奕的手停了下来，眼中沉甸甸的欲望呼之欲出。

“一起洗澡吧。”宋奕的声音低沉，听得金瑀脸红心跳。

“我，我洗过了....”

“没事，再陪我洗一遍。”

说着，不给金瑀反悔的时间，抬手就解了他衣服扣子。

他衣服十分好脱，几下就被宋奕扒了个干干净净，白净的皮肤被突然裸露的羞耻心染成了浅粉色，极大限度的缩着身子，就像刚煮熟的虾子。

宋奕揽着人站到淋浴下方，温水从头顶淋到脚下，两个人都湿透了。他看着金瑀手足无措的样子，忍不住又亲了过去。边亲边用手顺着金瑀脊背往下滑去，一直滑到臀缝，怀里的人猛地绷紧了身子。宋奕微微放开，看他有些紧张，刚想安慰他说只是洗澡不会碰他，就听到他小声说：“去......去床上好不好？”

好，怎么不好！主动送上口的鱼儿，宋奕怎么可能不吃。他应了一声，然后把沐浴液倒在浴花上草草的往身上一擦，冲干净后马上关了水龙头，拿过浴巾擦了擦身子，抄起金瑀膝窝把人打横抱了起来，趿拉着拖鞋往卧室走去。

卧室的窗帘还没拉，因为天气缘故外面阴沉沉的，卧室里也不亮堂。宋奕小心翼翼的把人放在床上，刚松手，金瑀就撑起身子伸手去拉窗帘了。

屋里立马又暗了一些，宋奕想打开床头的灯，一抬眼就看到KY和套就放在床头柜触手可及的地方，他愣了一下，问道：“你放过来的？”

金瑀躺在床上侧过头看了一眼，马上又避开：“我，我不知道应该放哪....”

宋奕伸手拿起KY对着金瑀笑道：“放这里很好，很方便！”

屋里弥漫着情欲的味道，赤裸的身体纠缠在一起，金瑀发出一声模糊的呻吟，紧抓着床单的手被宋奕反扣在掌心。身体摩擦出炙热的温度，烧得金瑀有些意识涣散。快感攀着脊椎向四肢百骸散去，宋奕耸动的越快，他越喘不过来气。仿佛有一双无形的手扼住他脆弱的脖颈，就在他快要窒息的时候，脑子里突然闪过一片白光，继而像烟花般炸裂，他痉挛着哼出一声极为诱惑的喘息，然后就软成一滩水，摊在床上张口喘气，像是条搁浅的鱼。


End file.
